Kitsune no jokubo (KaitoxLen) (Lemon) (Shota) (Muerte de un personaje)
by CaptainTetra
Summary: Una noche en el bosque un joven encuentra herido en la nieve a un particular zorro de tres colas que para agradecerle se convierte en su sirviente, "amo, esta todo bien?...amo?..."
1. El zorro en la nieve

Capitulo 1: El zorro en la nieve.

La nieve caía suavemente en los bosques de la villa de Odayaka, el invierno había traído consigo un hermoso manto blanco que cubría las montañas, bosques y prados que rodeaban la villa, pronto llegaría la primavera y el canto de los pájaros se lo hacían saber a cierto joven que daba un paseo por allí, oyó unos disparos a la distancia- (Deben ser cazadores, ¿no es muy pronto aun?)- pensó.

Los disparos se detuvieron luego de aproximadamente diez minutos, algún ciervo o liebre muy difícil de atrapar quizás. El joven se dispuso a irse a casa luego de cortar algo de leña, pues haría frio esa noche, escucho algo en unos arbustos cercanos, eran quejidos como los de un cachorro, apenas audibles pero lo suficiente como para ser escuchados, se trataba de un pobre zorro amarillo el cual estaba herido, tenía un disparo en una de sus patas delanteras y un cepo en una de sus patas traseras, al verlo bien el joven abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que no tenía una sino tres colas, era algo insólito, intento comprobar si todavía estaba vivo pero la criatura no respondía, estaba totalmente inmóvil, se levantó para irse cuando oyó una débil voz que le decía:

-Por favor… sálvame…

Estaba perplejo, aquel zorro le había hablado como si de una persona se tratase, quizás estaba alucinando, o eso pensó cuando lo oyó por segunda vez:

-Por favor… llévame contigo…

El joven se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y envolvió al zorro en ella, escucho unas voces a lo lejos.

-¡¿ A dónde mierda se ha ido?!

-¡Es tu culpa por no colocar bien las trampas!

-¡Debemos encontrar a ese zorro y rápido! ¡Muévete!

Aquellas voces comenzaron a acercarse, el joven tomo al zorro y salió de allí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, ya adentro pudo relajarse, parecía que esos hombres buscaban al zorro que había salvado, ¿pero que lo hacía tan de especial? ¿Tal vez sus colas? ¿Su color? ¿Era el color de sus ojos azules cual zafiros?, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias…- Murmuro débilmente el pequeño zorro antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

El joven procedió a curar sus heridas, fue a la cocina por leche caliente para calentarlo, pero cuando volvió no vio al pequeño zorro amarillo, sino a un niño de cabellos rubios con orejas y cola de zorro del mismo color, traía puesto un kimono azul con flores de un tono más oscuro en el borde del mismo, parecía dormir plácidamente.

-Mmm…- Murmuraba dormido frente a la chimenea rodeado de suaves cojines.

Se acercó a él y lo miro detenidamente, sus heridas ya casi habían sanado y comenzaba a despertar.

-Hola- Susurraba el joven peli azul- mi nombre es Kaito Shion, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Sonrió.

-Mmm…-Se frotaba uno de sus ojos con pereza- Len… Len Kagamine…-Bostezó- Gracias por salvarme… amo…

-¿Amo?... pero yo no-

-Me salvaste-Interrumpió él- eso quiere decir que eres mi amo, esas son las reglas.

-¿Reglas?- Decía confundido, Len saco un pergamino de su kimono y se lo entrego a Kaito, este decía.

"Aquel que le salve la vida a un kitsune se convierte automáticamente en su amo.

El kitsune debe complacer a su amo siendo sumiso en todo momento como muestra de su gratitud.

Firme aquí:_"

-Firme, amo- Una pluma dorada apareció frente a Kaito.

-Pero, yo…-Suspiró- de acuerdo…-Firmo el contrato y la pluma y el pergamino desaparecieron, un collar rojo de encaje apareció en el cuello de Len, este decía "Propiedad de Kaito Shion".

-Ahora una correa invisible me mantiene atado a ti, aunque nos separemos siempre sabrás donde estoy, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos, amo?

Kaito miro cautivado los ojos de Len mientras decía aquella última frase, brillaban hermosamente por la luz de las llamas en la chimenea- Yo…- dijo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Amo…-Decía sonrojado- Sus pensamientos sucios están comenzando a incomodarme…

-¡¿EH?! ¡PE-PE-PE-PERO YO!-Se ruborizo al ser descubierto por Len- ¿CÓMO LO SABIAS?

-Los kitsune pueden leer las mentes…-Miro hacia otro lado aun sonrojado por los perversos pensamientos de su amo- ¿No lo sabía?...

-A-Ahh… la verdad no…-Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado aun avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos- L-Lo siento yo…

-Descuide, después de todo…-Dijo mientras su kimono caía al piso, deslizándose por su suave piel- Estoy para complacerlo, amo…

Nota a mis lectores: Este fic sera actualizado cada sábado, espero les guste, si no les gustó algo o por el contrario les gusta por favor dejen un comentario para hacérmelo saber pues asi podre mejorar cada vez mas y escribir mejor en el futuro, gracias por leer :)

Extra:

Len: ¿Pero que carajos?! ¡Kaito!

Kaito: *comiendo un helado de vainilla* ¿qué?

Len: ¡mira lo que escriben de nosotros en este sitio! ¡me hacen parecer shota! *comienzan a acumularse lagrimas en sus ojos*

Kaito: Tranquilo Len, comete una banana *susurrando* ademas siempre has sido shota

Len: ¡te escuche! ¡hey! ¡vuelve aca! ¡te estoy hablando! Kaito!

*Kaito abandona la habitación comiendo su helado de vainilla*

Rin: que estas leyendo? *gasp* ¡es yaoi! ¡jajaja! ¡lo dire a Miku! *sale corriendo de la habitación*

Len: ¡No! ¡Rin! *va tras ella* ¡No es lo que pareceeeeee!


	2. Allanamiento

Capitulo 2: Allanamiento.

Kaito estaba totalmente embobado por la belleza de Len, su figura delicada y delgada, sus ojos brillantes y de un bello color azul como el cielo, su cabello, de un hermoso tono dorado como el sol y su piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan tersa como la seda, tomó su mentón, le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente, lo miro con ternura y le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente:

-No quiero que hagas esas cosas por mí-Le volvió a vestir con su kimono.

-¿Entonces, qué quiere mi amo?

-¿Qué quieres tú?- Le sonrió una vez más.

-¿Yo?...

Len se quedó en blanco en ese instante, desde el momento en el que Kaito firmó el contrato su mente había olvidado por completo todo sobre él a excepción de su nombre y sus habilidades como kitsune, al ver su mirada perdida Kaito empezó a preocuparse un poco, tomo el tazón de leche caliente que había traído para él y le dijo:

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Yo…-Se escuchó el ruido del estómago de Len- creo que si…-Se sonrojo un poco y miro a su amo.

-Ten-Kaito tomo a Len y lo acurruco entre sus piernas dándole en la boca la caliente y dulce leche que se derramaba un poco fuera de su boca.

-Estaba deliciosa amo, gracias-Dijo relamiéndose los labios quitando de ellos la leche sobrante, bostezo y estiro sus brazos- Tengo sueño...Amo, ¿dónde dormiré?

-Ven aquí- Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama.

-¿Dormiré con usted?-Se sonrojó levemente mientras bajaba de los brazos de Kaito y se sentaba en su cama imaginando lo que podría ocurrir.

-No, yo dormiré en el sofá, tu descansa aquí- Besó su frente una vez más, lo arropó, apago las luces y le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-Buenas noches.

Pasadas las doce de la noche Len salió de la cama de Kaito, se asomó por la puerta y salió a la sala donde se encontraba él, lo miró por unos momentos y pensó- Mi amo es tan amable conmigo… no quiero separarme nunca de él-se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormido, Kaito despertó al sentir el peso de Len sobre él, era muy ligero en realidad, acarició su cabello, lo tomó entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza antes de quedarse dormido también.

A la mañana siguiente Kaito y Len despertaron de golpe cayendo del sofá al escuchar gritos que venían desde afuera:

-¡Danos al zorro!

-¡Entréganos al kitsune!

Eran las mismas voces que Kaito había escuchado acercarse cuando encontró a Len en el bosque, Len se aferró al pecho de Kaito y le dijo totalmente aterrado:

-¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleven!

En ese momento derribaron la puerta de la casa, apuntaron a Kaito con un rifle mientras le gritaban:

-¡O nos das al kitsune o te matamos aquí mismo! ¡¿Qué prefieres?!- Dijo uno de los hombres poniendo el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar.

-¡Amo!

-

Extra:

*Rin entra corriendo al cuarto de Miku*

Rin: ¡Miku! ¡Len estaba viend-!

Len: *le tapa la boca a Rin*

Miku: ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?

Len: N-Nada… Jejeje….*sonrisa forzada* vamos hermanita, vamos a jugar… *la arrastra hacia el pasillo con un aura maligna*

-

Nota aparte: se que esta corto pero quería dejarlos con el suspenso, bye bye


	3. Estaré bien

Capitulo 3: Estaré bien.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó con estruendo en toda la villa de Odayaka así como en el bosque, montañas y praderas que la rodeaban, todo quedó en silencio.

-¡LEN!

Kaito estaba en shock, Len se había interpuesto entre él y el disparo impulsivo de aquel despreciable cazador, estaba en el suelo, sangrando en cantidad y respirando con dificultad, el disparo había dado justo en su pecho, Kaito lo tomó entre sus brazos y gritó furioso llorando de rabia y dolor:

-¡¿QUÉ LES HA HECHO ÉL PARA QUE LO PERSIGAN DE ESTA FORMA?! ¡BASTARDOS!

Ambos cazadores lo miraron con malicia e indiferencia, al parecer les divertía el sufrimiento de otros.

-Ja, quédate con él, ya no nos sirve.

-Si, a nadie le gusta la mercancía defectuosa, vámonos de aquí.

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa, la cual habían derribado al entrar, Kaito enfurecido y con deseos de venganza quiso perseguirlos pero la voz de Len lo detuvo, seguía con vida.

-Amo…-Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, cada vez le costaba más, así como mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-¡Len!-Kaito abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo casi sin vida de su sirviente-Yo… Len… -Su voz se quebraba al ver el rostro moribundo de Len, le partía el alma verlo así, pero… ¿Por qué?...

-No llores amo… estaré bien…-Una sonrisa se dibujó débilmente en su rostro, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Len! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Yo…-!

-Yo también, amo…-Dijo Len antes de cerrar sus ojos y, dando un suspiro dejó de respirar.

Las lágrimas caían sin control del rostro de Kaito quien solo podía gritar de dolor, decía el nombre de Len una y otra vez como si con eso pudiera hacer que despertara, pero era inútil.

Kaito llevó el cuerpo inerte de Len hacia el bosque donde lo había encontrado, en un claro vio un hermoso cerezo, los ancianos de la villa contaban que se había mantenido en flor desde hacía muchos siglos atrás y siempre permanecía igual, con la grata y dulce fragancia de sus flores.

Kaito cavó una zanja bajo el cerezo donde enterraría a su querido sirviente, esto si no hubiera sido por lo que escuchó detrás de él.

-¿Amo? ¿Qué hace? ¿Necesita que lo ayude?-Dijo Len ladeando la cabeza y mirando inocente y tiernamente a Kaito.

-¡LEN!-Lo abrazó con fuerza llorando de alegría, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

-A-Amo…N-No puedo…R-Respirar…-Se sonrojó intentando desesperadamente llevar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-¡L-Lo siento!-Lo soltó inmediatamente, Len se percató del sonrojo de su amo.

-Amo…-Dijo poniendo la mano de Kaito en su pecho, mirándolo dudoso y algo ruborizado, su corazón latía rápidamente, cada vez más-¿Qué siente por mí?...

Extra:

Rin: Leeen~ tengo algo para ti~

Len: ¿Qué es?

Rin: Adivina *sonriendo*

Len: ¿Una banana? *emocionado*

Rin: nop

Len: Mmmm… ¿Helado?

Rin: Nop

Len: ¿se come?

Rin: Nop

Len: me doy

Rin: ¡Taran! *le enseña un traje de "Magical Nuko Len Len"*

Len: ¡Ghaaa! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

Rin: Del closet donde guardas tus cosas para "jugar con Kaito"

Len: N-No sé de qué me hablas *mira a otro lado sonrojado*

*Kaito pasa por ahí comiéndose un helado*

Kaito: Oye Len, recuerda que hoy es noche de juegos *sonríe*

Len: *le aplasta el helado en la cara*


	4. Violación consentida

Era más de lo que Kaito podía soportar, la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de su cuerpo y mente, se abalanzo sobre su sirviente quedando encima de él, ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿A-Amo?...-decía Len desconcertado por las acciones de su amo, acto seguido Kaito besó los labios de Len de forma efusiva, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor mientras sentía como la excitación le quemaba por dentro, se había podido reprimir la primera vez que vio desnudo a Len pero ya era demasiada tortura, quería hacerlo suyo por completo-Mmm…-era el único sonido que emitía Len al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de su amo sobre los suyos, estaban algo fríos pero cálidos a la vez, parecía no sentir el frio de la nieve en la que estaba recostado, el calor de su cuerpo se elevaba cada vez más a medida que Kaito lo tocaba.

-Len…-dijo Kaito separando sus labios y volviendo a juntarlos para luego deslizarse hacia el cuello de Len, el cual suspiraba de placer y gemía de vez en cuando excitando aún más a Kaito, quien dejaba marcas rojizas en su cuello a medida que bajaba hasta la clavícula, se detuvo al sentir la estorbosa tela de su kimono.

-Amo…-dijo Len con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrojado de una manera encantadora y provocativa-Déjeme hacerlo…-se quitó el cinto de su kimono quitándose la prenda y quedando encima de la misma a modo de sabana para sentir más comodidad, Len dejó al descubierto su erección, aparentemente no traía ropa interior, y, ¿para qué usarlos? Era un zorro después de todo, no necesitaba tal cosa-Amo…-decía con una voz suave y seductora mientras llevaba su mano a su entrepierna y comenzaba a tocarse lentamente provocando a Kaito aún más-Tome mi cuerpo…-dijo abriendo un poco más sus piernas dándole una hermosa vista de su rosácea y delicada entrada, la cual Kaito embistió de una manera brutal y descontrolada, ignorando por completo los gritos de Len-¡AH! ¡Amo! ¡Duele! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh!- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, le dolía, le dolía de una manera tal que desearía estar muerto pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran descarga de placer, quería y no quería que su amo parara sus desesperadas embestidas, las cuales se hacían cada vez más rápidas y profundas, haciendo que se corriera en poco tiempo.

-Len… lo siento…Aah…-la estreches de Len hacia que Kaito gimiera cada vez más fuerte, se sentía realmente bien, pero al derramar toda su esencia dentro de su pobre sirviente el cual se sentía a desfallecer, la lujuria en su mente se desvaneció por completo dando lugar nuevamente a su cordura, miro a Len totalmente exhausto y algo maltratado, lo tomó entre sus brazos rápidamente, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo llorando-¡Perdóname!

Len lo miró, tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo besó tiernamente-No tiene que disculparse, amo, después de todo estoy para complacerlo.

-Pero eso no es lo que quiero…

-¿Entonces qué quiere mi amo?-dijo ladeando la cabeza un poco confundido.

-Quiero…-comienza a sonrojarse levemente- Más…

-¿Más?

-Quiero que seas más que mi sirviente… quiero… dejar de ser tu amo-Len lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿He hecho algo mal?-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Amo…

-No me digas más amo… dime Kaito- lo tomo por el mentón y planto un cálido beso en sus labios- Len-kun…-sonrió dulcemente haciendo ruborizar a Len.

-¿Kai…to…?...

-Eso es-sonrió de nuevo.

-Si ya no soy su sirviente...¿qué soy?

-Eso depende de lo que me respondas… ¿Quieres…ser mío para siempre, Len-kun?

Los ojos de Len se iluminaron mostrando la alegría que le abordaba por completo en ese momento, se abalanzó sobre Kaito llenándolo de miles de besos mientras movía su cola y orejas de felicidad.

-¡Si quiero, Kaito!

Las caricias y besos no se hicieron esperar, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento tan romántico bajo el cerezo y su dulce fragancia que embriagaba a ambos cuando escucharon disparos a unos metros de ahí.

-¡Atrapen a ese kitsune!

Kaito abrazo protectoramente a Len temiendo que los cazadores hubieran vuelto por él.

-No vienen por mí…

-¿Entonces a quien persiguen?

-Es…

…..

Extra:

Miku: alguien ha visto a Len?

Kaito: Nop

Gagupo: No

Rin: Ño

Meiko:No

Miku: nadie?

Todos: No!

*se escuchan lloriqueos en una habitacion*

Miku: Len?

*todos se asoman y encuentran a Len traumado leyendo este fic*

Len: *en posicion fetal* quien escribiria semejante atrocidad?... este mundo me da miedo...

...  
>Espero no haber arruinado el fic con ese lemon ;w; no se si me quedo bien o si es un asco, en fin, hasta el sabado!<p> 


	5. Mi verdadero yo

-¿Mamá?...

Un zorro blanco de ocho colas huía velozmente de dos cazadores completamente distintos de los que Kaito y Len habían visto antes, estos vestían gabardinas con capucha, guantes de cuero, botas tipo militar y pantalones holgados, todo esto de color negro, además de unas máscaras de gas del mismo color que ocultaban sus rostros, en sus caderas ambos llevaban una vara de electrochoques lo suficientemente potentes como para matar al instante, en sus manos cargaban fusiles con los que le disparaban al zorro desde una distancia considerable y por si fuera poco también cargaban con navajas y bombas de gas toxico por si su presa se ocultaba en algún agujero a donde ellos no podrían llegar fácilmente.

Len instintivamente se transformó en su forma original y corrió en la misma dirección que el zorro dejando a Kaito atrás quien lo siguió desesperado por el temor a que le ocurriera algo y no pudiera salvarse esta vez.

-¡Len! ¡Detente! ¡Es peligroso!

Len lo ignoró por completo, sus patas lo llevaban cada vez más lejos, se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, ya casi llegaba cuando se escuchó un disparo, se detuvo en seco al ver como su madre se detenía de repente y moría ante sus ojos cayendo al suelo lentamente, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, quedo en un estado completo de shock, cuando Kaito al fin pudo alcanzarlo puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo-¿Len?...¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué-?-miró en la dirección en la que él miraba fijamente y entendió lo sucedido al instante, Len había perdido a su madre, la había visto morir con sus propios ojos, sin embargo no lloraba, no mostraba emoción alguna en absoluto, sus ojos se veían completamente vacíos, sin ninguna expresión.

-…

De repente Len corrió en la dirección en donde se encontraban los cazadores, tenía una velocidad sobrenatural, era casi invisible si no fuera por la estela de nieve que dejaba a su paso.

-¡LEN!- gritó Kaito corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llegó al lugar donde Len se encontraba no podía creer lo que veía, el dulce Len que había conocido había desaparecido por completo, los ojos inexpresivos de Len habían cambiado a unos casi demoniacos, uno de los cazadores estaba completamente desfigurado y despedazado, sus restos estaban regados por todas partes, mientras Kaito se llenaba cada vez mas de miedo Len destrozaba con sus garras el rostro del otro cazador que aún seguía con vida y gritaba de dolor con una voz desgarradora, cuando Len comenzó a destriparlo hundiendo sus colmillos en él lo más que pudo Kaito no pudo seguir mirando, era demasiado, regresó a su casa y esperó a Len hasta que se hiso de noche, sabía el camino y estaba relativamente cerca así que no se preocupó mucho, y menos aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

Cuando Len regresó en su forma humana estaba cubierto de sangre, su kimono azul parecía haber sido rojo todo este tiempo por la cantidad de sangre que había absorbido de sus víctimas, sus ojos aún se veían vacíos pero podía distinguirse claramente que estaban tristes, sus garras aun contenían restos de los cazadores a los que había asesinado, caminó lentamente al interior de la casa pasando de largo a Kaito que lo había esperado todo este tiempo, se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea y se quedó inmóvil mirando cómo se quemaba la leña, Kaito lo abrazó por detrás, besó su cabeza y le dijo-¿Quieres un baño?...-Len asintió, Kaito lo llevo en brazos hasta la tina la cual ya estaba preparada con espuma y agua caliente, Len se quedó quieto mientras Kaito lo frotaba con una esponja y retiraba de él toda la sangre de su cuerpo, lo miró por unos instantes y Kaito hiso lo mismo dándole una tierna sonrisa, mostrándole que no estaba molesto.

-Lo siento…-desvió la mirada evitando a Kaito, su voz se oía apagada y fría.

-No sabía que podías hacer algo así-dijo echándole agua en la cabeza quitando todo el jabón de él.

-Yo tampoco…-Kaito lo sacó de la tina, lo envolvió con una toalla y le puso una de sus camisas, tomó el kimono de Len y se dispuso a ir a lavarlo pero Len lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Len? ¿Qué sucede?

-No me dejes…-su voz habitual había regresado pero ahora estaba quebrada por el llanto, tenía miedo de que después de lo que vio Kaito quisiera abandonarlo en el bosque y no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Kaito se dio vuelta, abrazo a Len, lo besó cálidamente y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Te amo- el bello y alegre color en los ojos de Len había vuelto, se sonrojó, le devolvió el besó a Kaito y le dijo- Yo también te amo.

...

Extra:

Len: Déjame entenderlo bien... te gusta ver a un chico violando a otro?

Rin: Sip

Len: ¿Besándose?

Rin: Sip

Len: ¿Y te parece lindo cuando después de que a uno de los dos lo violan el chico se enamore de su violador?

Rin: Sip

Len: Estas enferma.

Rin: le diré a Kaito que estabas viendo sus mangas de Junjou Romantica.

Len: era solo curiosidad! no significa nada! ni siquiera me gusta!

Rin: Misaki se queda con Sumi al final de la serie.

Len: ¡NOOO!

Rin: Era mentira.

*Aparece un cartel sobre Len que dice "¡descubierto!"*


	6. El océano de leyenda

Hoy hare doble capitulo por mi cumpleaños, espero les guste c:

Era una hermosa mañana en la villa de Odayaka, el invierno había llegado a su fin, las aves cantaban anunciando la primavera, despertando con su dulce melodía a cierto chico de cabello azulado, junto al cual dormía plácidamente su ahora pareja y amante.

-¿Len?...Len, despierta…- decía Kaito suavemente en el oído de Len.

-Mmm…Kaito…- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, acurrucándose en el pecho de Kaito y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, quedando muy cerca de él, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Kaito rió un poco, besó los labios de Len e insistió- Len, despierta…- dijo dándole otro beso un poco más profundo que el anterior haciendo que Len despertara respondiendo al beso y abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Mmm…quiero dormir más…- dijo Len incorporándose en la cama quedando sentado y bostezando.

-Si eso quieres está bien, pero entonces no te llevaré al festival-decía Kaito con los ojos cerrados y abriendo uno para ver la reacción de Len.

-¡Llévame contigo!- dijo Len moviendo la cola y moviendo las orejas, Kaito lo tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Así me gusta- le dijo sonriendo.

En la villa de Odayaka se celebra un festival todas las primaveras para festejar el final del invierno y la llegada de la primavera, en la noche era todo muy colorido y alegre, había música y canciones que hablaban sobre la primavera y comida que hacía agua la boca con solo oler su delicioso aroma, el evento principal constaba de fuegos artificiales a la media noche que dibujaban en el cielo flores, aves y otras bellas formas que podían verse en toda la villa, era un ambiente muy festivo.

-Kaito… este no es el festival…- decía Len un poco decepcionado, Kaito lo había traído a una playa completamente desierta, era fría y algo deprimente pero a Kaito parecía no importarle, de hecho se veía feliz.

-Lo sé- dijo escribiendo algo en un papel, lo enrolló a modo de pergamino y lo metió en una botella.

-¿Qué haces?

-De este océano hay una leyenda, dicen que si pides un deseo, lo escribes en un papel y luego lo metes en una botella y lo lanzas al agua, el océano te lo hará realidad.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Primero que todo el océano no cumple deseos, y segundo, yo puedo concederlos.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Kaito sorprendido.

-Soy un kitsune, claro que puedo- dijo con cierto aire de ego- aunque… por cada deseo pierdo mil años de vida…

-¿Mil años?... ¿y cuantos tienes?

-Tres mil

-¿!Tres mil?!- dijo totalmente desconcertado, no podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir tanto tiempo y verse tan joven.

-¿Te parece mucho? Solo soy un niño, en años humanos debe ser toda una eternidad.

-A-Algo así… entonces… tienes tres colas… y cada una representa mil años… ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no solo eso, también es el número de vidas que tengo.

-¿Numero de vidas?- dijo Kaito confundido.

-Puedo dar una de mis vidas para salvar a alguien más o salvarme a mí mismo, depende del número de colas que tenga, al cumplir los cuatro mil años tendré una más.

-Eso explica como sobreviviste a ese disparo…

-Exacto- dijo Len con una sonrisa- oye, ¿a dónde vas?

Kaito se acercó a la orilla de la playa, dejó ir la botella en el océano, miró a Len y le dijo- ¿No vas a pedir un deseo tú también?

-No, como dije, es ridículo- dijo cerrando los ojos- y a todo esto… ¿Qué pediste?

-Que Len-kun sea más alto- rió un poco.

-¡Hey!

-Jajaja era broma, pedí que siempre estemos juntos- dijo abrazando a Len.

-Tonto…- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de Kaito.

-Bien, vamos al festival- le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Te gano hasta la entrada!- dijo moviendo la cola emocionado, Kaito lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello de su kimono- ¡Oye!

-Espera, espera, no puedes ir por ahí así, te descubrirán- Kaito sacó una visera de marinero de su gabardina y se la puso a Len cubriendo sus orejas.

-(Me recuerda a alguien pero… no se a quién… solo puedo recordar a un pájaro…)- pensó Len mientras curioseaba con sus manos la prenda sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué haremos con tu cola?...-dijo Kaito pensativo mientras la tocaba, haciendo temblar a Len.

-K-Kaito…

-¿Mm?- Kaito miró a Len el cual estaba levemente sonrojado y temblando un poco cada que Kaito rosaba su cola con sus dedos- ¿Te excita esto no es así?...-le susurró a Len en el oído y rió un poco soltando su cola.

-¡KAITO!- gritó Len sonrojado y algo irritado.

-Jajaja- Kaito tomó su gabardina y se la puso a Len cubriendo su cola completamente.

-Me queda muy grande…- dijo sacudiendo las mangas de la gabardina.

-Te ves lindo- sonrió besando la mejilla de Len.

-¡No soy lindo!- protestó Len.

De repente, sin decir nada Kaito comenzó a correr.

-¡Te ganaré si no te apresuras! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo!- dijo Len persiguiéndolo.

Y así ambos se dirigieron hacia el festival, ahí les esperaría una pequeña sorpresa, y no precisamente los fuegos artificiales de esa noche…

Extra:

Len: K-Kaito...

Kaito: Aguanta solo un poco mas...

Len: ¡N-No puedo!

Kaito: Yo tampoco...

Len: ¡No! ¡Aaaah!

Rin: *escuchando todo detras de la puerta* *la derriba* ¡Aja! ¡Los descubri!

Len: ¡Kaito eres un inutil! ¡No sirves para Mario Kart!

Kaito: ¡Es que Yoshi es muy rapido!

Len: ¡Esa no es excusa!

*Len sigue regañando al pobre Kaito durante todo el extra*

Rin: Olvidenlo...


	7. Pasado y presente

-¡Kaito! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Ya va a comenzar!- dijo Len trepando un árbol para ver mejor la lluvia de estrellas que habría esa noche horas antes de los fuegos artificiales.

-Ya voy, ya voy… no tengo garras para trepar como lo haces tú- dijo Kaito trepando el tronco del árbol con dificultad, Len le tendió la mano ayudándolo a subir, ambos habían elegido un lugar algo apartado de la villa para disfrutar de ese bello espectáculo , por lo tanto nadie los molestaría, o eso pensaban…

A los pocos minutos Len y Kaito vieron caer la primera estrella, luego de esta le siguieron dos más, y luego de esas le siguieron muchas más, luego miles y miles hasta llenar el cielo, era algo mágico y muy romántico, Len apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza, Len hiso lo mismo en la mejilla de Kaito, se deslizó hasta sus labios mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, Kaito tomó a Len de la cintura e hiso aún más profundo el beso, jugando con la lengua de Len usando la suya, el beso fue interrumpido por una flecha que rosó la mejilla de Kaito haciéndole un corte, comenzó a sangrar.

-Agh…- Kaito miró en todas direcciones buscando de dónde había salido el disparo, no encontró nada.

-Eso fue extraño… ¿Eh?...-Len detectó un aroma familiar, bajó del árbol y comenzó a olfatear los alrededores-(Ese olor… lo conozco pero… ¿de dónde?...)-pensó Len mientras se alejaba más y más de Kaito.

-¡Len! ¡Espera!- Kaito corrió tras Len pero ya se había perdido en la oscuridad del bosque, se atrevió a penetrar en el aun sin poder ver absolutamente nada, tropezaba y caía una y otra vez pero aun así seguía empeñado en encontrar a Len, así pasó alrededor de media hora sin encontrarlo, estaba caminando en círculos.

Mientras tanto Len había llegado a una pequeña cascada en un claro del bosque, el olor era aún más fuerte que antes, había llegado a la fuente.

-Ese olor…- murmuraba mientras olfateaba el aire y miraba a su alrededor.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Len…- dijo una voz conocida en alguna parte del claro.

-¿Quién eres?

-No me digas que ya me has olvidado…- apareció detrás de él otro kitsune muy parecido a él, de cabellos oscuros, ojos dorados y con un kimono también parecido al suyo, solo que de color gris con flores negras en los bordes.

Len se dio vuelta rápidamente e intento dar un golpe a quien tenía detrás suyo, pero este bloqueó el ataque tomándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo hacia sí quedando a poco más de cinco centímetros de distancia.

-Quizás esto te haga recordar…- dicho esto, el kitsune procedió a besar los labios de Len, el cual forcejeó con él al principio, pero luego comenzó a mover también sus labios junto con los de aquel "extraño" en un beso apasionado.

-Rei…- dijo Len al separarse ambos por falta de aire quedando un hilo de saliva entre los dos.

Rei sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Len mientras le decía- Pensé que me habías olvidado… ¿Um?, ¿Qué es esto?- dijo fijándose en el collar de encaje de Len y sosteniéndolo- "Propiedad de Kaito Shion"… - Rei notó un olor extraño en Len, lo olfateó y lo miró molesto- Hueles a humano,  
>¿Por qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.<p>

-No recuerdo nada… me duele la cabeza…- dijo Len sosteniendo su cabeza, era más que una migraña- ¡Aaah!

En eso apareció Kaito que al escuchar la voz de Len pudo dar con él, Rei se transformó en zorro y desapareció tan rápido como vino, Kaito no notó nada de esto, solo podía concentrarse en Len que estaba arrodillado de dolor sosteniéndose la cabeza y gritando.

-¡Aaah!- gritaba.

Kaito acercó su mano a Len para acariciarlo y así poder calmarlo pero él la apartó bruscamente con un golpe dejándolo confundido y perplejo .

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Los colmillos y garras de Len se notaban más de lo normal, su cabello estaba erizado y su rostro mostraba un gran dolor.

Kaito no comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, intentó acercar su mano una vez más.

-Len… - Su mano fue apartada de nuevo por Len el cual comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

Len volvió a su forma de zorro y corrió hacia las profundidades del bosque dejando solo a Kaito.

-¿Estas satisfecho?...- decía una voz desde algún lugar del claro.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Len?! ¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó Kaito a la nada.

Rei apareció ante Kaito en su forma humana, lo miró con desprecio, realmente odiaba a los humanos.

-Vaya, ¿realmente no lo sabes?... -decía cerrando los ojos.

-¡Respóndeme!

-Soy el novio de Len, Rei Kagene.

Extra:

Len: Mm… Kaito...

Kaito: ¿Se siente bien?

Len: Sii… ¡Ah!

Kaito: Lo siento.

Len: No, está bien, continúa…

Kaito: Relájate, ya casi acabo.

Len: Kaito… más fuerte… por favor… Ahh…

Rin: *patea la puerta con la nariz sangrando* ¡Aja! ¡Ahora si los tengo!

*Len y Kaito se le quedan viendo a Rin*

Len: ¡¿Mierda, no puedo disfrutar de un masaje en paz?!

Kaito: Relájate Len, te estas poniendo tenso otra vez *hace presión en su cuello*

Len: ¡Aaaah!

Kaito: *susurrando* Música para mis oídos *risita*

Rin: ¡Rayos! *se va*

...  
>quizas ponga lemon en el proximo capitulo (o en el siguiente) veo la oportunidad de ponerlo (espero hacerlo mejor esta vez) hasta el sabado!<p> 


	8. Ilusión

Capítulo 8: Ilusión.

-¿Novio?... pero… Len no mencionó nada acerca de-

-¡Porque por tu culpa ya no recuerda quien es!

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Ese maldito collar que tiene con tu sucio nombre impide que recuerde quien es, lo que siente por ti no es más que una ilusión.

-¡Mientes!

-Cuando un kitsune se convierte en el sirviente de alguien ese collar impide que recuerde su pasado, eso evita que tenga deseos de regresar a su hogar o que extrañe a alguien y quiera abandonar a su amo, sin embargo alguna acción o situación puede hacer que vuelvan parte de sus recuerdos pero el collar intentara suprimirlos causándole un gran dolor o perdida de cordura haciéndolo insensible por un corto tiempo.

-…

-Si crees que es mentira, quítale el collar- Rei le lanza una daga a Kaito- su hoja es de diamante, es lo único que puede cortarlo, cualquier otro material será destrozado al primer intento.

-¿Si es cierto lo que dices… entonces… Len no siente nada por mí?...

-¿Qué comes que a divinas?

Kaito no podía creer lo que oía, todo este tiempo el amor que Len sentía por él no era más que una ilusión, se negaba a creerlo.

-Mientes…

-Cree lo que quieras creer, los humanos son estúpidos por naturaleza, ¿Cómo pude creer que entenderías algo así? No he hecho más que malgastar saliva y tiempo- Rei le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque, se detuvo por un momento y miró a Kaito girando un poco la cabeza- si realmente quieres que sea feliz, libéralo- dicho esto desapareció en la inmensidad del bosque.

Kaito miró por un tiempo la daga que le había dado Rei, la imagen de su amado Len le vino a la mente.

-Liberarlo…-suspiró.

Len había corrido sin rumbo hasta desmayarse en su forma humana frente a una casa de la villa cercana a Odayaka, Nintai.

-¡Len!- un chico de cabellos rubios con vendas y una visera de marinero lo recogieron y lo llevó al interior de su casa, aparentemente ya se conocían, lo dejó en su cama y se dispuso a prepararle algo de comer.

Len despertaba lentamente al percibir un olor familiar, alguien estaba preparando su pastel favorito, el de banana, se levantó de la cama y siguió el aroma hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí vio a un chico que no reconocía, se mantuvo a una cierta distancia detrás de una pared intentando ocultarse.

-¿Crees que despierte pronto? En verdad me preocupa…- le decía a un pájaro al cual llamaba "James".

-Tweet tweet- le respondía él- tweet- le avisaba que cierto kitsune los estaba espiando.

-Que descortés eres Rei, ni siquiera avisas que vas a venir de visita- decía sin dejar de prestarle atención al pastel que estaba preparando- y  
>deja de espiarnos así no es divertido que aparezcas y desaparezca de la nada, ¿Qué tal si estoy desnudo?<p>

-De acuerdo…que quisquilloso eres, Oliver- apareció en la cocina de la nada, Oliver le lanzó un tenedor el cual atajó con los dedos.

-Por cierto, Len está aquí.

-Ya lo sé, pude percibir su olor cuando llegué, ¿Quién más podría ser?

El corazón de Len se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Rei, el cual comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba, se asomó detrás de la pared y vio a Len  
>con una expresión sorprendida y confusa, se sonrojó levemente al verlo, Rei le sonrió y volvió a la cocina.<p>

-¿Puedo quedarme con Len en la otra habitación?

-Si van a hacer lo que pienso que van a hacer por favor no hagan tanto ruido, la última vez James y yo no pudimos dormir nada de nada.

-Tweet- dijo James.

-No te prometo nada, dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-Jum, ten, llévale esto a Len- dijo dándole el pastel de banana que recién había sacado del horno.

-Ojala cocinara como tú- dijo Rei mirando el pastel, se veía delicioso con toda esa crema.

-¡Ve-vete ya!- dijo Oliver sonrojado y sacando a Rei de la cocina dándole golpes en la espalda con un paño de cocina.

Len se había ido por curiosidad a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Oliver, entró y vio algo que le resultaba familiar, un gato de peluche con cascabel en su collar, lo tomó en sus manos y se sentó en la cama mirándolo por un largo rato.

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo gané para ti en aquella feria de invierno?-Rei apareció en la puerta y la cerro tras sí, se sentó junto a Len y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Me recuerdas, Len?...- acarició su mejilla haciendo que Len cerrara los ojos y bajara las orejas, parecía disfrutar el suave toque de Rei.

-No lo sé…- decía con los ojos aun cerrados- Rei…- suspiró.

Rei acercó su rostro lentamente al de Len y besó sus labios lenta y dulcemente, fue un beso corto, demasiado corto para el rubio el cual pedía más con su mirada, Rei cumplió sus deseos y lo besó nuevamente pero con algo más de profundidad, para su sorpresa Len introdujo su lengua bruscamente en su boca y comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada tumbándolo en la cama y quedando sobre él.

-No olvides quien es el uke…- tumbó a Len de espaldas quedando sobre él- Len-kun…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora- ¿recuerdas esto?

- mordió el cuello de Len dejándole una marca rojiza haciendo que Len gimiera de placer- ¿o esto?- metió su mano por debajo del kimono de

Len y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente y aumentando la velocidad hasta hacer que Len se corriera, Rei lamió su mano llena de la blanca sustancia de Len.

-R-Rei…- dijo Len temblando y sonrojado, jadeaba descontroladamente excitado por las acciones de Rei.

-¿Qué tal esto?- levantó el kimono de Len, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a lamer su miembro erecto lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo círculos con la lengua en ella y volviendo a bajar hasta sus testículos, los cuales introdujo en su boca, comenzó a chuparlos.

-¡Aaah! ¡Reiii!- gemía mientras se aferraba de las sabanas tratando de controlarse pues se vendría de nuevo en poco tiempo.

Rei se detuvo para contemplar el rostro de Len, no iba a aguantar mucho más, metió su miembro en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y a chuparlo rápidamente, Len se vino por segunda vez llenado la boca de Rei de su esencia, la cual tragó en partes, se relamió los labios y se quitó el kimono haciendo sonrojar aún más a Len, tomó el pastel que Oliver le había preparado a Len y le dio un poco en la boca.

-Te ves encantador así- sonreía mientras le daba el dulce, Len le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quiero más…- lamió los dedos de Rei y los metió en su boca chupándolos de una manera muy sensual, cuando Rei se acercó al pastel Len lo tomó por detrás y mordió su oreja provocativamente haciendo que Rei gimiera, hiso igual con su hombro sacando otro gemido de la boca de Rei, comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ahh… Len… ¿Qué estas-?...- Len lo masturbó con más fuerza haciendo que Rei se pusiera aún más erecto que antes- Ahh…Ahhh…Mm…- Len tumbó de espaldas a Rei en la cama y comenzó a besar su pecho, mordió uno de sus pezones- ¡Aah!- gimió Rei, Len orientó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Rei, quedando algo parecido a un sesenta y nueve, la caliente lengua de Len recorrió todo el miembro de Rei y sus testículos, saboreándolos con lujuria para luego introducirlos en su boca y comenzar a chuparlos proporcionándole un gran placer a Rei, el cual también quiso complacerlo así que imitó sus acciones, cada vez con mayor fuerza y rapidez, introdujo con suavidad un dedo en la entrada de Len penetrándolo con este mientras continuaba con la felación.

-Mmm…mm…- eran los sonidos que ambos emitían, pasaría un tiempo antes de que ambos llegaran a su límite.

Mientras tanto Oliver se encontraba pintando un cuadro de su querido amigo James.

-Quédate quieto, ya casi acabo.

-Tweet.

-¡Ahhhh!- un gemido se escuchó venir desde el piso de arriba por parte de Rei y Len haciendo que Oliver hiciera un desliz en la pintura arruinándola.

-Cuatro meses de mi vida, desperdiciados…

-Tweet…

Ambos se encontraban jadeando y exhaustos en la cama, Len que aún estaba vestido se quitó su kimono y puso algo de la crema del pastel en sus pezones.

-Rei…-le dijo al oído- quiero más…

-Eres insaciable…- le susurró sonriendo y besando su hombro, lamió la crema de los pezones de Len haciendo que se estremeciera y suspirara.

-Mmm…- decía Len disfrutando de las lamidas y besos que Rei le daba a todo su cuerpo- Rei…

-Hace tanto que no hacíamos esto…- dijo haciendo presión con la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Len, quería introducirlo con cuidado para no lastimarlo pero Len lo tumbó de nuevo de espaldas quedando sobre él haciendo que lo penetrara de una sola vez, en esa posición Rei podía sentir con la punta de su miembro la próstata de Len el cual gimió con fuerza al sentir el roce.

-¡AHH! ¡REI! ¡MÁS! ¡AHHH!

Rei lo embistió con fuerza haciendo gemir aún más a Len quien comenzó a moverse también haciendo temblar la cama con el frenético ritmo de ambos.

-Ahh... ahh… ¡ah!...Len… Nn… ¡LEN!

-¡REIII!

En el piso de abajo Oliver armaba un castillo de naipes, solo le faltaba una carta cuando…

-¡AHHHHHH!

Oliver perdió el equilibrio por un momento colocando mal la carta y haciendo que el castillo de naipes se derrumbara.

-Creo que esta noche no dormiremos James…

-Tweet…

...

Extra:

Len: ¡Onoderaaa!

Rin: ¿Qué estas viendo?

Len: ¡Nada! *cierra la laptop*

Kaito: Len, ¿has visto mis CD´s de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? los ordené por amazon hace una semana pero parece que aun no llegan...

Len: No tengo idea de donde pueden estar *cara de angelito*

Kaito: *suspira* solo avísame si los encuentras, ¿de acuerdo?

Len: Claro.

Kaito: *se va*

Rin: Yo tambien me voy, bye bye *espia detras de la puerta*

En la laptop: "Gracias a eso mi personalidad cambió radicalmente, y desde entonces ya no pude llegar a querer a nadie"

Len: ¡Waaa! *comiendo helado mientras llora*

Rin: *abre la puerta de una patada* ¡Aja!

Len: ¡Vete! ¿¡No ves que sufro de una crisis emocional?!

*Len le tira el helado pero Rin cierra la puerta y se va a contarle a Miku y a los demás vocaloids*

Rin: ¡Miku! ¡Adivina lo que vi en-! *escucha la voz de Len en sus audífonos*

Len: Si se te ocurre decirles algo tu colección de yaoi pagara las consecuencias, creo que arderán muy bien en una fogata.

Miku: ¿Qué cosa Rin?

Rin: ¡N-Nada! jejeje... (¡Len eres un insensible!)


	9. Lo siento

Capitulo 9: Lo siento.

Kaito regresó a casa esperando ver a Len cuando llegara, sin embargo él no se encontraba ahí, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, las palabras de Rei vinieron a su mente- Si realmente quieres que sea feliz, libéralo-

-Realmente… ¿he tenido a Len a mi lado contra su voluntad?...- pensó- No… no puede ser cierto…

No fue hasta las cuatro de la madrugada que pudo quedarse dormido, comenzó a soñar.

Len estaba encadenado a una pared sin poder moverse, sus ojos estaban vendados aunque podían verse correr por sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba sufriendo.

-Déjame ir… Kaito…

Kaito se vio a si mismo tomando a Len por el cuello con una mano y alzándolo con esta lo suficiente para que sus pies no tocasen el suelo, comenzó a apretar su cuello cada vez más, Len intentaba liberarse forcejeando y tratando de quitar la mano de Kaito de su cuello, pero él solo lo apretaba más y más.

-Kaito…- decía Len mientras trataba de respirar desesperadamente sin soltar su mano, la cual aún trataba de apartar de su cuello, su venda se desató y calló al suelo, mostrando en sus ojos tristeza y sufrimiento, Kaito sacó de su gabardina la misma daga que le había dado Rei y apuñaló con fuerza a Len.

Kaito apartó la vista de la escena cerrando fuertemente los ojos, solo oía los gritos desgarradores de Len diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, despertó de repente exaltado, respirando agitadamente y sudando.

-Len…

Entretanto, en Nintai, Len descansaba en los brazos de Rei, despertó de repente.

-¿Len?...-bostezó- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- dijo Rei despertando también.

-No… es solo que…- dijo apartando la vista.

Rei abrazó a Len y puso su cabeza en su hombro, Len hiso lo mismo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, acercó su rostro al de Len buscando sus labios, pero este se apartó un poco, trató de verlo a los ojos pero Len lo evitaba.

-Len- Len volteó a ver a Rei quien continuó mientras tomaba sus manos- ¿aún no me recuerdas?... ¿acaso tú-?...- Len lo interrumpió.

-Debo irme- Len se vistió y dejó a Rei solo en la habitación quien solo suspiró y se vistió también para ir tras él.

En la sala se encontraba Oliver dormido en el sofá con James, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de naipes.

-Len- Rei lo tomó de la mano.

-No me sigas, quiero ir a casa…- dijo liberando su mano.

-¿Casa? ¿Ya recuerdas donde esta?- dijo Rei confundido, se suponía que Len no recordaba nada.

-No necesito recordar nada, mi hogar es con Kaito.

Con esa última frase el corazón de Rei se rompió en mil pedazos, intentó no llorar frente a Len, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede?...- dijo Oliver despertando.

-Nada- dijo Len- lo siento…- le dijo a Rei.

Len salió por la puerta dejando a Rei y a Oliver solos, Oliver escuchó los sollozos de Rei, los cuales intentaba ocultar sin éxito, se acercó a él.

-Rei… ¿Qué tienes?...- dijo levantando el rostro de Rei con una de sus manos para verlo mejor- estas…

Rei apartó su rostro y le dio la espalda, no quería que lo viera así, no quería que nadie lo viera así, después de todo era algo orgulloso, Oliver lo abrazo por detrás hundiendo su cabeza en su espalda.

-Suéltame…

-No, estas sufriendo, Rei, dime que tienes, soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contarme todo.

-Len… él…- dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Con que es eso… tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Rei se dio vuelta y miró a Oliver el cual le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo sonriendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?- dijo brindándole otra sonrisa aún más hermosa que la anterior.

-Tweet.

-Oh, claro, aún falta mucho para que amanezca- dijo mirando el reloj de la sala- descansa Rei- dijo llevándose a James a su habitación.

-…

Len corría en por el bosque de Nintai en su forma de zorro- ¿Pero qué he hecho?...- pensó- Kaito…- comenzó a recordar todas la veces que Kaito había sido amable con él, la forma tan dulce en la que solía despertarlo cada mañana con un beso, sus suaves caricias, sus cálidos abrazos y besos, las innumerables veces en las que se había perdido en sus ojos al mirarlo y como decía su nombre cuando hacían el amor- estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino, entró corriendo en la casa en su forma humana buscando a Kaito, pero no lo encontró en ninguna habitación, había desaparecido.

Len desesperado salió de la casa y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Kaito una y otra vez pero no hubo respuesta, calló de rodillas al suelo  
>llorando.<p>

-Me lo merezco… fui un idiota… Kaito…

-¿Si?...- Le susurró Kaito en el oído dulcemente, Len se abalanzo sobre Kaito besándolo una y otra vez para su sorpresa- pensé que querías que me alejara de ti- dijo acariciando el cabello de Len el cual tenía su cabeza hundía en su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No, no quiero que te alejes de mí, nunca más, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca más!- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Kaito rió un poco, tomó el rostro de Len entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Eso jamás…

Extra:

*Miku, Rin, Meiko, Kaito, Len y Luka se encontraban jugando al juego de la botella*

Meiko: Bien, me toca *girando la botella* *se detiene en Miku*, bien Miku, ¿verdad o reto?

Miku: Verdad.

Meiko: ¿Es verdad que tú y Kaito salen?

Todos: ¡¿EH?!

Kaito: ¡Pero si ni siquiera es mi tipo!

Miku: *haciendo pucheros* ¿Kaito? Pff ni que estuviera tan bueno, no.

Kaito: Eso duele…

Rin: ¡Me toca! * gira la botella.* *se detiene en Kaito* ¿verdad o reto?

Kaito: Reto.

Rin: (Es mi oportunidad!) te reto a que beses a Len.

Todos: ¡¿EH?!

Len: ¡Ni hablar!

Kaito: De acuerdo.

Todos: ¡¿EHHHHH?!

Len: ¡K-Kaito!

Kaito: *susurrándole en el oído* tranquilo, no es cierto.

Len: A-Aah… *aliviado*

Kaito: ¿Puede ser en privado?

Rin: ¿Queee? Asi no cuentaa… *haciendo pucheros*

Miku: *le pasa un papel a Rin*

"En el armario hay una cámara"

Rin: Bien, pueden usar el armario.

*Kaito se lleva a Len al armario*

Len: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Solo esperaremos aquí hasta que-?

Kaito: *lo besa*

Len: ¡KAITO! *rojo como tomate*

Kaito: Bien, ya esta hecho, vámonos *poniendo la mano en la perilla de la puerta*

Len: *lo toma de la bufanda* *lo jala y lo besa*

Kaito: L-Len… *sonrojado*

Len: Si le dices a alguien te mato.


	10. El zorro negro

Nacía otra hermosa mañana en la villa de Odayaka, una pareja yacía dormida en la cama de aquella habitación donde ocurrieron los apasionados eventos de la noche anterior, Len dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Kaito mientras él lo rodeaba con sus brazos, el rubio comenzaba a despertar.

-Mmm…Kaito…- bostezó- ¿Qué hora es?...- decía mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos con pereza, el peli azul no contestaba, seguía dormido.

Len frotó su mejilla contra la de Kaito mientras susurraba- Kaito…- Kaito despertó lentamente, bostezó y dijo- Buenos días…- le sonrió a su "sirviente" mientras le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y le devolviera la sonrisa.

-No me siento bien…

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Kaito con preocupación.

-Nauseas… creo que voy a… -antes de terminar la frase Len salió corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar, Kaito se acercó a él asustado, no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía.

-¿Te duele?- le dijo frotando su vientre suavemente.

-Si…- vomitó por segunda vez- creo que estoy… - vomitó una vez más- enfermo…

-Ya veo…

Los vómitos de Len cesaron luego de un rato, pero continuaban apareciendo síntomas, Kaito lo llevó en brazos a la cama, lo colocó en una posición cómoda, lo arropó y le puso un paño húmedo en la frente.

-Kaito…-tosió- me duele la cabeza…-tocio una vez más.

-Estas hirviendo…- dijo tocando su frente con la suya- iré por unas hiervas medicinales, conozco algunas que te harán sentir mejor en poco tiempo, ya regreso.

-Espera- dijo Len tomando a Kaito por la manga de su gabardina- si me mejoro pronto… ¿podríamos ir de nuevo al festival esta noche?, quiero ver los fuegos artificiales contigo…

Kaito enternecido por las palabras de Len besó su frente y le respondió- Por supuesto mi amor…- estas últimas dos palabras hicieron sonrojar severamente al rubio, era la primera vez que Kaito o cualquiera lo llamaba así, ni siquiera Rei mientras estaban juntos había usado jamás esas palabras con él, se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas y le dijo- V-Vete ya, t-tengo sueño, quiero dormir- Kaito apagó las luces de la habitación y le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de ésta- Volveré enseguida, te amo.

Mientras tanto, en Nintai, Rei se negaba a salir de la habitación que estaba junto a la de Oliver.

-Por favor Rei… ven conmigo esta noche al festival… te hará sentir mejor.

-Tweet.

-No, déjame solo.

-Vamos Reiiii…

-No.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Puedes quedarte ahí dentro toda la vida! ¡Cobarde!- dijo Oliver haciendo pucheros.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?...- dijo Rei con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¡Cobarde!- le enfrentó Oliver, lo cual lo sorprendió, tendía a ser muy tranquilo casi todo el tiempo- ¡Enfréntalo! ¡Len ya no te ama y jamás volverán a estar juntos! ¡Deja de portarte como un niño y se un hombre! ¡No puedes-!- Antes de que Oliver pudiera terminar la frase Rei lo había sometido en el suelo boca arriba, quedando sobre él -R-Rei…-

Luego de un largo rato en esta posición mirándose fijamente el uno al otro Rei dijo- Iré- dejó ir a Oliver y entró de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Iré por unas bayas al bosque, adiós.

-Bien- dijo Rei desde el interior de la habitación.

Oliver caminó un largo rato hasta los bosques de Nintai, comenzó a recoger algunas bayas de los arbustos con James cuando oyó a alguien que se acercaba, era un hombre al cual no conocía, alto, de cabellos azules, ojos de un azul intenso y vestido con una gabardina blanca que llamaba mucho la atención, parecía amable así que se acercó a saludar.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo- soy Oliver- extendió su mano para saludar al extraño.

-Soy Kaito, mucho gusto- dijo respondiendo al saludo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Kaito?- recordó el nombre en el collar de Len, era su amo en persona- Oh, eres el amo de Len, me alegra que esté con una buena persona.

-No, ya no soy su amo, soy su novio, y… ¿Cómo nos conoces?

-Así que su novio mmm… Len apareció inconsciente frente a mi casa ayer, en su collar tenia tu nombre, Kaito Shion.

-¿Inconsciente?...

-Debido a los efectos del collar.

-…

-Rei en verdad te odia, no comprendo por qué…

-¿Conoces a Rei?

-Claro, es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Mejor amigo? Entonces debes saber por qué odia tanto a los humanos.

-¿Quieres la versión corta o la versión larga?- dijo Oliver sentándose en el suelo.

-La corta por favor, tengo algo de prisa.

-Bien, hace muchos años a Rei lo capturaron unos hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras, mataron a sus padres frente a él cuando era un cachorro, lo llevaron a un sitio del que se supone nadie sabe la ubicación, lo encerraron en una jaula sin comida ni agua, lo torturaron física y psicológicamente, lo vendieron a unas malas personas que abusaron sexualmente de él una y otra vez y casi lo despellejan vivo para comercializar su piel, al parecer los kitsune tienen un pelaje que se considera el más fino de todos por ser la piel de una divinidad que es prácticamente imposible de ver si estos no lo quieren así, pero pudo escapar gracias al descuido de uno de los guardias encargados de su supervisión, tuvo mucha suerte.

-Vaya… pero, eso no justifica que nos odie a todos, es más tú eres un humano, ¿cómo es posible que no te odie a ti también y que además sean mejores amigos?

-Pues esa es otra historia, ¿quieres oírla?

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo, cuando era más pequeño y salía a jugar en el patio de mi casa había un zorro negro que siempre me miraba de lejos desde unos arbustos, todos los días a la misma hora y exactamente en el mismo lugar, un día quise acercármele pero salió huyendo, otro día intenté ofrecerle un poco de sushi en un plato, se lo dejaba en la entrada de mi casa y él salía de los arbustos solo para comerlo, hice esto todos los días, cuando dejé de hacerlo el zorro siguió viniendo de todos modos y se quedaba a unos metros frente a mi casa, salí con un rollo de sushi en la mano y me le acerqué lentamente con mucho cuidado de no espantarlo con un movimiento brusco, él se acercó poco a poco dando pasos desconfiados y olfateó el sushi, lo tomó y salió huyendo de nuevo, intenté esto varias veces hasta que un día puse los rollos de sushi en el regazo de mi kimono y le dije- Si los quieres tendrás que venir por ellos- se acercó de la misma manera que antes, solo que esta vez se quedó mirándome a los ojos por un muy largo rato, luego comenzó a comer de mi regazo sin huir esta vez, extendí mi mano para acariciarlo pero él me gruñó y erizó su pelo, le sonreí y le dije- Tranquilo, no tengas miedo, no te hare daño- ignoré sus gruñidos y puse mi mano en su cabeza, su pelo era realmente suave, lo acaricié por un tiempo en el que él estaba completamente sumiso, se quedó dormido y lo llevé hasta mi habitación, lo dejé en mi cama y luego de cenar volví a mi habitación y dormí junto a él esa noche, cuando desperté el zorro ya no estaba, fui a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno cuando vi un plato con pan más quemado que tostado, huevos muy duros, casi como de plástico y tocino medio crudo, junto al plato había una nota que decía "Gracias por el sushi", pensé que quizás el zorro lo habría hecho pero era imposible, era un simple animal, en la noche antes de dormir me encontré sentado en la cama al zorro negro de antes, quede atónito con lo que vi, el zorro se transformó ante mí en un chico peli negro con ojos dorados, cola y orejas de zorro de ese color y un kimono gris, me dijo sonriendo- Gracias- seguimos viéndonos todos los días y nos llegamos a conocer muy bien, desde entonces somos mejores amigos, solo confía en mí a los demás humanos los mira con desprecio y asco.

-¿Y qué hay de Len?

- A él lo conocí un tiempo después, un día Rei me dijo que se había enamorado de un chico unos mil años menor que él, me lo presentó y nos caímos muy bien de inmediato, desde ese día somos muy amigos.

-Pero él nunca te mencionó…

-Es el collar, no lo deja recordar, y la verdad me hace sentir triste… es como si hubiera perdido a un amigo… pero, me alegro de que esté con alguien que lo haga feliz.

Kaito ya estaba cansado del asunto del collar, se despidió de Oliver y caminó hacia su casa llevando consigo las hierbas que tanto necesitaba Len.

-Esta noche… yo…

…

Extra:

Rin: Len, ¿Qué haces?

Len: Respondo preguntas en una página, mira *le enseña la laptop*

Rin: "¿Qué haces si Rei y Kaito te intentan violar?" ¡jajajajajajajaja!

Len: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rin: Hasta en internet eres uke jajajajaja.

Len: ¡No soy uke!

Rin: ¿A no? *le muestra una foto de él y Kaito besándose en el armario*

Len: ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?!

Rin: Una fujoshi jamás revela sus secretos *guiñando el ojo* y dime… ¿ya te ha ukeado Kaito?... *cara pervertida*

Len: ¡NO! ¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Jamás!

Kaito: *camina a un lado de ellos* Len-kun, te espero en tu cuarto para ensayar juntos.

Len: De acuerdo, en un momento voy.

Rin: *le susurra en el oído* Kaito te va a dar duro contra el muro esta noche Lennyyy~

Len: *rojo como tomate* ¡CÁLLATE!


	11. Amor y conflictos

Oliver regresó a casa tras haber pasado todo el día en el bosque recogiendo bayas y mayormente en la villa ayudando con los preparativos para el festival, colocó a James sobre un pequeño cojín en el que acostumbraba dormir por las tardes, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena, vio una nota en el refrigerador, era de Rei.

fui a casa, por favor no me busques, quiero estar solo, nos vemos más tarde en el festival

-James, despierta vamos a casa de Rei.

-Tweet.

Oliver se dirigió hacia los bosques de Nintai, cerca de los bosques de Odayaka, en el claro que unía ambos territorios, donde había una cascada que brotaba de las rocas, en una cueva oculta detrás de esta, vivía su amigo Rei, era una cueva muy inusual, en su interior había una serie de canales profundos que llevaban a un pequeño bosque en lo más profundo de la cueva, había arboles de toda clase, muchos de estos eran fructíferos, este espacio contaba con su propio clima, cielo, sol y luna, mas a lo lejos habían montañas, ríos y valles, era un verdadero paraíso, algo imposible e inconcebible para la ciencia y la lógica de los humanos, y era todo de Rei, después de todo sus padres lo habían creado juntos, donde vivían felices hasta la fatal tragedia que los separó.

-¡Reiiiiii!- la voz de Oliver hiso eco en todo el lugar.

-¿No te dije que no me buscaras?...- Rei apareció justo detrás de Oliver asustándolo, en un acto de reflejo casi lo golpea pero Rei detuvo el golpe tomando su mano.

-¡No te aparezcas así de repente! ¡Sabes lo mucho que me molesta! ¡Me asusta!- las rabietas infantiles de Oliver hicieron que Rei riera un poco, le parecía divertido asustarlo de vez en cuando- ¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara!- dijo Oliver ya algo rojo por su enfado.

-Lo siento- dijo Rei riendo todavía- ¿A qué viniste?- la seriedad en su rostro regresó al instante.

-¡No quiero que lo hagas!

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tu sabes exactamente de lo que hablo, cada vez que quieres que te deje solo y que no te busque es porque estas… -desvió la mirada y apretó los puños- asesinando personas… como un monstruo sin corazón… -lo miró a los ojos, Rei lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba petrificado- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?...

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? –dijo evitando la acusadora mirada de Oliver.

-¿Por qué a ti no? ¿Qué te han hecho?

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?!

-¡¿Cómo puedes tú hacer algo así?! ¡¿Tienes idea de las familias que destruyes?! ¡¿Los corazones que rompes?! ¡¿Los niños que dejas sin sus padres?! ¡¿Acaso no estas haciéndoles tú lo mismo que te hicieron aquellos hombres hace tantos años?! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa! ¡Madura ya!

Ambos se miraron intensamente con el ceño fruncido, hubo un profundo silencio por largo rato, hasta que Rei decidió hablar.

-Déjame solo- dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Si lo haces no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en la vida!- le dijo a unos metros, Rei se detuvo en seco, lo miró por un momento y siguió caminando, Oliver salió del lugar y se dirigió a su casa- Idiota…

Kaito comenzó a hervir agua para hacer un té con las hierbas que había traído para Len, dejó la tetera calentándose mientras iba a revisar a su amado Len, entró a la habitación y lo vio dormido profundamente, parecía un ángel en su cama, uno con unas encantadoras orejas de zorro, se sentó a un lado de la cama, acarició sus rubios cabellos, su mano bajó hasta su mejilla y un poco más hasta su cuello, Kaito miró fijamente el collar, ese collar que supuestamente mantenía a Len con él, tomó de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama la daga que Rei le había dado, la acercó al cuello de Len pero este al sentir el roce de la hoja con su piel comenzó a despertar.

-Mmm… Kaito… -bostezó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo besando su mejilla.

-Un poco mejor…- bostezó de nuevo- ¿Qué haces?- miró la daga en la mano de Kaito.

-…

-¿Kaito?

-Len… dime… ¿Me amas?...- dijo con la mirada baja.

-Sabes que te amo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- se sentó en la cama.

-Por esto… - tomó con dos de sus dedos el collar de Len.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?... –miró a Kaito con tristeza.

-¡No! Pero… tampoco te quiero cerca de mí si estás obligado a ello… por eso… -se puso sobre Len mientras ponía la hoja de la daga bajo el collar- quiero que seas libre…

-Kai- -antes de terminar la frase Kaito cortó el collar, la mirada de Len se perdió por unos momentos, sus ojos estaban vacíos, parecía como desconectado, Kaito lo miraba con preocupación, pero fue algo pasajero, a los pocos segundos el color en los ojos de Len regresó y su mirada era la misma de siempre, la misma mirada de la que Kaito se había enamorado cuando lo conoció, había recuperado todos sus recuerdos.

-¿Len?... –dijo Kaito temiendo que lo que Rei dijo fuera verdad y que al haberle quitado el collar a Len sus sentimientos por él hubieran desaparecido.

-¿Quién… eres?...- Kaito estaba a punto de llorar- ¡Caíste!- Len abrazó fuertemente a Kaito tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, dejando a Kaito realmente sorprendido y lleno de felicidad.

-¡Len! –decía abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su antes sirviente y llorando de felicidad- creí que me olvidarías…- dijo besando los labios de Len con dulzura.

-¿Olvidarte?...- dijo respondiendo al beso con uno un poco más profundo.

-Rei dijo que tus sentimientos por mí no eran más que una ilusión… que si te quitaba el collar ya no me querrías… -miró a Len con una mirada triste.

-Es verdad.

-¿En serio?...

-Pero, lo que Rei no te dijo es que si un kitsune se enamora realmente de su amo, le quiten o no el collar sus sentimientos seguirán siendo los mismos.

-¿Quieres decir que?...

-Así es…- besó a Kaito una vez más- estoy enamorado de ti, Kaito… perdidamente enamorado…- lo besó una vez más.

-Y yo de ti… - sonrió para luego besar a su Len dulce y apasionadamente, de repente la tetera comenzó a silbar- creo que ya está listo el té.

...

Extra:

Rin: ¿Chicos ya oyeron? el fic esta en sus ultimos capitulos *le muestra la tablet a los demas vocaloids*

Miku: ¡Noooo!

Teto: Waaa

Len: ¡Siiii! *llorando de alegria*

Kaito: Yo quería mas lemon...

Rei: Y a mi ya me quitaron a Len...

Len: Pff nunca me tuviste.

Todos: ooooooooooh!

Rei: Los odio a todos...

Oliver: ¡Llegó esto de la autora! *entrando a la habitación con un papel* es para Len

*todos se agrupan detras de Len*

Rin: ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?

Len: ... *tira el papel a la basura y se va de la habitación*

Rin: *desenvolviendo el papel* "Prepare your anus" ¡jajajajaja!


End file.
